A Tale in OZ
by essihtam
Summary: More lame humor.... Relena and Duo do a lot of running, and they meet someone who can barely remember things
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first real Gundam fanfic, so it's not really that good. I know there are probably lots of other parodies with Gundam Wing and the Wizard of OZ, but I couldn't resist. This was all a whim and I decided to go with it, and try to put in all the main characters too. 

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing or the Wizard of OZ. Gundam Wing belongs to Sotsu, Bandai, Toei, and some other companies. Wizard of OZ belongs to MGM, and L. Frank Baum. Now onto the story. 

**A Tale in OZ**

Relena's Trip 

Relena Darlian was currently visiting Mars on talks about the new Terra-forming project. With her was her brother, Milliardo, and her friend, Noin. 

An old man droned on and on about how successful the project would be in time. She knew, being the special guest there, she shouldn't be so sleepy, but she was. Lately, her schedule of traveling from colony to earth over and over, making speeches or listening to them was really wearing her out. The last time she had a good full 8 hours of sleep was... well, she could no longer remember. 

"Relena? Hey, Relena, the speech is over." 

She seemed to snap out of a trance, and her eyes darted up to meet those of her brother and Noin. "Oh, right. Sorry." 

The two elder people exchanged glances before following the young vice foreign minister. 

********** 

Another meeting, one week later. This one was being held at a ESUN space satellite. There were various diplomats from colonies, some from the Earth Sphere, and herself. In a little less than 10 minutes she was to speak to the group, but she couldn't even keep her eyes open. 

The representative of the L4 colony blurred in and out of focus. Her eyelids slowly seemed to become heavier. She didn't try to force herself to stay awake, she didn't care about the speech anymore, she wanted her sleep. The last thing she heard before drifting off was that it was her turn to speak. 

********** 

Relena landed with a thud in a forest. She didn't realize that her chair fell with her, but landed somewhere else. Pushing herself up her first thought was, _How'd I get here?... Where exactly _is _here?_ It was then that she noticed her clothes had changed. She was wearing a puffed up, blue, knee-length skirt and a white long-sleeved blouse. 

She looked around her. Everything was pretty much green because of all the tree around, blue sky, some more green, brown bear...wait, bear? Relena stepped forward toward the fuzzy brown object. Once fully recognizing it as the bear she received on her 16th birthday from someone special, she hurried her pace. 

"Hee-chan, what are you doing here?" she asked it, scooping it into her arms. The bear did not answer. 

_There are so many trees here. We can't be in a colony, they don't have this many in one area. And we can't be on earth because there would be roads..._ "Hee-chan, I don't think we're in After Colony 197 anymore." No answer from the bear. 

"Do you think we should start walking?" Again, no... well, you get the point. The young woman made her way through the forest anyway, until finally she got to circular road.

Everything around it was practically deserted, no noises, even a few tumbleweeds floating across the ground. She didn't want to stay any longer, so she stepped onto the road. Once she did, everything came to life. The flowers bloomed, birds appeared, as well as a woman with a long pink gown and strawberry blond hair in twists on either side of her head.

"Hello, Relena."

"You...know who I am?"

"Of course. I am Sally, and I'm here to help you."

"Help me... can you get me back home?"

Sally shook her head, a sad look on her face. "No Relena, I'm sorry, that's not within my power." 

Relena sighed. "I see."

"But," Sally held out her hand and a cape appeared in it,"this cape can."

"The cape?"

"Not the cape itself, but the person who owns it. Once you return this to Treize Khushrenada he will reward you with anything you wish for. But, if you loose the cape, he will not help you."

Relena smiled, running up to get. "I won't lose it."

"I hope not. Now to start your journey to see him, follow that road." And she disappeared.

"So I just go all the way down?" Relena asked, thinking Sally was still there. Turning around Relena saw that she had in fact left. She turned back to the road, that seemed to stretch for miles. "We better start walking, Hee-chan."

An hour past, and she was very tired, but the road didn't look like it ended anywhere close by. Panting hard, she slumped down against a pole, planning on sleeping.

"Hey, get off of my legs!"

Relena jumped back on her feet. "Who said that?"

"Me!"

"Me who?"

"For the love of OZ..." She felt a prickly hand touch her shoulder. Turning to face the origin of the hand she saw a scarecrow smiling at her.

"Oh me! Oh my!" she shrieked.

"People don't say that..." the scarecrow commented.

"It's in the script."

"Right."

"It is, look right-"

CUT! YOU GUYS ARE OFF TOPIC! IT'S IN THE SCRIPT, NOW KEEP GOING! RELENA TALKING TO SCARECROW-TAKE 2

"Sheesh..." she mumbled. "You can talk?" she asked louder.

"...that's what I'm doing..."

"Oh yeah..."

"Can you get me down from here, it's really hurting my back."

Relena looked at him strangely, but complied. "All right." She untied a rope holding the scarecrow, with some difficulty, to the pole making him fall to the ground, flat on his face.

"Could have been more gentle about it..."he muttered, his face still in the ground. Clumsily, he got up, wobbling when he stood. Eventually, he gained more balance, but wasn't perfectly straight. The scarecrow put his hand out. "I'm Duo the scarecrow. I might run and hide, but I can never get away from these ding-blasted crows."

Relena stuck hers out too, shaking hands with him. "Relena Darlian, pleasure to meet you. But... I'm curious, why would a scarecrow run away from a crow? Aren't the crows supposed to be scared of you?"

"That's what you would think...but no, they come and peck at my hair," Duo lifted his long braid,"but once I go to the Wizard of OZ, those crows _will_ be afraid! I will become... Shinigami! Mwuhuhahaha!"

"Uh... Duo?"

"Oh, right."

"Who's the wizard of OZ?"

"Who's the Wizard of OZ? He's only _the _Wizard of OZ!"

Relena sweatdropped. "Ok..."

"He's the most powerful wizard, who will grant any wish, any wish at all!"

"Then can I wish to go back home?"

"Of course!" Relena smiled at the thought of going home. Though she was only there was no more than 2 hours it seemed like weeks. _Maybe time travels faster here..._ "We can go home, Hee-chan. Let's go to OZ!"

The two linked arms, happily skipping down the road. Treize Khushrenanda's cape fluttered in the wind as Relena did. "Stop right there, Miss Relena." It was a girl's voice and it sounded very familiar to her. 

"Dorothy?" Sure enough, it was Dorothy. The blond haired girl stepped out of the shadows, into Relena and Duo's view. "What are you doing here Dorothy?"

"Isn't it obvious, Miss Relena? You are playing the role of Dorothy Gale." She paused for some reason or another. "Now wouldn't it make more sense if I played that role? After all, my name _is _Dorothy."

"Well..."

Duo awkwardly stepped forward. "And how do you plan on taking her place?"

"It's simple, I-" she was cut off by loud crashes caused by thunder and lighting. In one giant flash a lady appeared in front of them. She was wearing a red jacket, mini skirt, tights, and boots. Her brown hair was braided and divided into two buns. She also wore glasses. "Dorothy, what are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business, Lady Une." She snorted and snapped her fingers. Out of nowhere a miniature Aries came and took Dorothy away. "Good, she's out of my way..." Lady Une muttered. She faced the other two people in front of her. "Relena Darlian... you're trying to get to OZ, am I right?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Wicked Witch of OZ, Colonel Une. I'm here for two reasons: to avenge the Wicked Witch of the East, and-"

"Wicked Witch of the East?"

"Yes, a chair fell on her head, killing her instantly. It was your chair."

"My chair?...," she turned pale,"oh, I see."

"I won't do anything to you, the scarecrow, or the bear if you hand over that cape you're wearing."

"The cape? But I... I need it..."

Before Colonel Une could say anything, a gunshot was heard. The bullet smoothly knocked off her glasses. In shock, she fell to the ground. Relena was shocked too, and ran to see if she was all right.

"Don't take another step forward." A young man stepped out. He was tousled brown hair, and blue eyes. His gun was pointed right at Relena.

Duo only sighed. "Great, another psycho." If the young man heard, he didn't care.

"What did you do that for?" Relena asked.

"In case you didn't know, the Wicked Witch of OZ is very dangerous and will stop at nothing to follow through with her orders."

"That's nice, buddy, but who are you?"

The young man turned and glared at the talking scarecrow. "I'm Heero Yuy, and now I have to kill both of you."

How is it so far? Should I continue? Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gundam Wing, The Wizard Of Oz or any of the characters. 

**A Tale in OZ**

Part 2 

The Scary Forests 

Relena took a step backwards, away from the young man named Heero Yuy. _He must be crazy or something..._

"Wait a minute, pal, you can't kill us without a reason!" 

"My orders are to destroy OZ, so I can't go letting everyone find out who I am." 

Duo waved his hands in front of him in a panicking gesture. "Hey, we won't tell!" 

Heero seemed to relax a bit. "You won't?" 

Relena nodded her head vigorously in agreement. "We promise! I just want to get to OZ so that I can go home." 

"That's the only reason?" 

"Yes, yes, the only reason." Duo and Relena answered in unison. 

Heero lowered his gun. "All right." He turned back to the forest. 

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" 

"I have to follow my orders." 

"Can you at least tell us where OZ is?" 

"Keep going down the road." 

"But... will we see you again?" 

"Don't worry, you will. I'm sure of it." And he was gone. 

"That guy was strange..." Duo commented. Relena nodded. The two decided to not think about what hapenned since they knew they wouldn't figure it out. 

"Are we going to leave her here?" Relena asked, reffering to Colonel Une. 

"You heard what the guy said, she's dangerous. And besides that, she's after you." She nodded again, and they continued down the road which led them into a forest a lot like the first when she was in. But there was something about it that made it scarier, maybe it was the trees. They looked like they were smiling... And strange noises filled their ears... 

"Duo, are you scared?" Relena asked, gripping his straw arm tighter. 

"Me?...hehe...no way..." 

"Good, at least one of us isn't..." 

"Hehe... right..." They walked in silence for a while, not entirely sure what to say to eachother, and to scared to talk in fear that something might hear them. 

A sudden gust of wind sent shivers down Relena's back. It seemed like a weight was lifted off her shoulders..._I had the cape on... the cape!_ That's when she realized, in that sudden gust of wind, the cape flew right off and she didn't even notice. 

"Oh no!" Relena took off running after the floating cape, leaving behind a dumbfounded Duo. 

"Hey, wait for me!" And the chase was on. The cape after... well, it's a cape. Relena after it, Duo after her. 

"Cape, get back here!" she called to it. 

"Relena, slow down!" Duo called to her. Both of them were running at top speed... Actually Duo was running a bit awkwardly. Each time he'd take a step, his legs would sort of slide down, so to keep up, he had to take a lot of steps. 

They seemed to be running for quite a while, until Relena saw that the cape stopped floating in the wind. Duo thanked The Wizard for that, because he felt like his legs would fall off (AN: hehe... ok). 

"Relena... *pant* why'd you *wheeze* run off like that *cough*?" 

No answer. Then, "Hee-chan, where are you?!" Frantically she ran around the area, looking for her bear. In a pile of dead leaves, a fuzzy brown arm stuck out. "There you are! You shouldn't run away like that!" 

Duo gave her a strange look but she didn't notice. At the moment she was studying the cape. It stopped for a particular reason, something stopped it. What mostly gave that away was that it wasn't moving, but it wasn't on the ground. She took the cape and fastened it tightly around her shoulders. That's when both of them saw it was someone who stopped it. 

"Hello", she greeted, "sorry about that." The person didn't move. His eyes weren't focused on anything in particular, it didn't even look like he was breathing. Duo walked up next to her. 

"Hey, pal." Still no answer. "Maybe he's sleeping..." 

She spotted a silver can lying on the ground next to him and picked it up. "Maybe..." 

The person blinked, suddenly aware and alert. "_Don't _touch that!!" She got so scared that she dropped the can and bumped into Duo, knocking both of them down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." It was said so quietly, neither one of them were sure if he actually said something. 

"Relena... you're on my legs... again..." She gasped and got up, helping Duo up too. She brushed off her skirt from leaves, and grabbed Hee-chan from the ground. 

"Who are you?" 

"My name is Trowa... at least that's what I think people called me." 

"May I ask what's in the can?" 

"It's gel, for my hair." Relena and Duo took one look at his long bangsand instantly understood. 

"We haven't even introduced ourselves! I'm Relena." 

"Duo the scarecrow." 

"Never see to many talking scarecrows in these parts." 

"Yeah, I know why..." Duo answered, eying a crow flying nearby. "Come near me crow, or else..." He growled. 

"What are you doing in these woods, anyway?" 

"Actually, I don't remember." 

"That's too bad..."Relena looked down. "By any chance, do you know if these woods lead to OZ?" 

"OZ? It should... I think. If only I could remember these things..." 

Relena looked pensive for a moment before pulling Duo aside. "Do you think the wizard could help him?" 

"Of course, he's-" 

"Yes, Duo, I know. He's _The _Wizard of OZ." Duo grumbled something about being under-appreciated. "Trowa?" He didn't answer, so she spoke a bit louder. "Trowa?" Still nothing. "Um... excuse me." 

He looked up. "Yes?" 

"Don't you remember? We just met." 

Trowa blinked a few times. "We did?... Oh! Now I remember!" 

"Trowa, maybe you can come see the wizard with us. I think he can help you-" 

"The Wizard of Oz?" 

"You've heard of him?" 

"Who hasn't?" 

"If you have, why didn't you go see him?" 

"I... don't know..." Relena and Duo both sweatdropped. The young vice foreign minister linked her arms in Duo's and Trowa's. "I have this feeling I've seen both of you before..." Duo and Trowa looked at eachother, then down at her. 

"I've never seen you before now." Duo told her. 

"Me either." Trowa added. 

"But you seem so familiar...well, it doesn't matter, we know eachother now, right?" 

"Right." And they set off, further into the woods. "Wait! We forgot my hair gel!" Relena abd Duo sweatdrop again, walking back with Trowa to get his hair gel, then back into the forest.

"Why these forests so scary?" Relena asked herself. "There might be... Leos here." 

"And Taurus." 

"And Aries" 

"Oh my." Relena gasped. 

"Leos, and Taurus, and Aries. Oh my. Leos, and Taurus, and Aries. Oh-" 

"Wait a minute," Relena held her hands up, and stepped in front of her companions. "Why are we saying it over and over?" 

They shrugged. "Cause, it's in the script." 

"I see... damn script..." "The other two could only nod for they sympathized with her. All of them were startled out of their moment by a low rustling noise. 

"No, it's only me." A young man with blond hair, dressed in a lion suit stepped out.

"Why... are you in a lion suit?"

"I figured it would give me more courage to fight for peace... but it doesn't..."

"Fight for peace? Peace should be obtained by throwing away all armaments-"

RELENA, THIS ISN'T A CONFERENCE

"Sorry..."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, pleased to meet all of you."

~~~~~

"Lady, what were you trying to accomplish by killing her?"

"Well..."

"Don't worry about it now, just be more graceful in the future."

Colonel Une saluted. "Yes, sir, Mr.Treize."

Are you confused? Don't worry, it will clear up later on when Relena actually gets to OZ. Don't forget to review! All of them are appreciated! 


End file.
